


Freshs Backstry

by Lunersun



Category: Lucidia - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Dippy sans, Fresh parasite - Freeform, Fresh’s backstory, Gen, I did, My Immortal - Freeform, Other, Salt and pepper are dangerous, Story, This is for you CQ, aka vinny, fresh, fresh x vinager, i hope you enjoy, my legend, this is the best thing I’ve ever made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunersun/pseuds/Lunersun
Summary: THXLIKE HOPE U ENJOUY!!1!!!1!1! i workd REALLY HARD ON THIS So LIKE RATE THUBMS UP 5/5 PLZ THNX YOU!!!!!





	Freshs Backstry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoverOfPiggies](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LoverOfPiggies).



a log time ago there was som skeltegoms in SPACE!!!

a hUGe catstl was in of spac very much and it had. a lardge plac around it as wel.

but wat these skelteobs didnit no was that tgere was aslo… a strang!!! monstrer!!1!1!11!!

tgis monstet… was FERSH

FRETSH was s spavce passrite that could took over otter tings!! like the SKELNTEOMS adn the SPACE LADIDS. secvy spacs ladius tjat had world all o themsmelms.

Fersh thijough. hE was mad of 90s and had POWIORS of inpossibl imagin, with strengty over everythihg if he triED hard enouhuy!! so he went out againhh THE REPLEORS!!1!11

Salt and peope had founf him one day whbn he was staking a host for himsekf one day and locked at him with dangur glares. “You their frseh boy we come to kil your evil” fretch gapsed and ran with no tears “NO im NOTCH EVIL YGO” and disparpeares in fresw poogf

“no he got a wave agan we must find jim” and tsal locked at perper and said “but how he wil pof agan.” lukily prpepr smild happy said “a plan will happen!but we ned greesy man …. VINY”

 

Chapter to: Vinby

Freuhs unpoffed away awy from stall and peep ad he new they would be back. hjs goal changd from to get frdsh and hips to SURVIGAL most importnat. he codnt see vingy untul it was smoke in his eye and he couodnt see. “who are you name yourself!”

“Im vanng here locking for freyg have you seem him here?”

Freuh stepped, locking around quitely N wonder. Shiold he say that he was that dresh? he wantet to know but wasn’t sure but he did no that he was stronh so he sayd “Yes i fresj.”

“good beacuas Im love you.”

fres gaspe, his heat beatig hardly in his chess. Vineg loved him??? how!!1!!!1!11 that was innpossible, no one could love… a papasprite like him?!?

“I no your thouts freg. You are a pansite, and im skelteo. but we can make it wok.”

“oh vengo…” frebj laned foeward, reader for the kiss, BUT THEN!1!1!!! TRAGEDY?????? smalt grabbed vanygi and peepo laughed. “WE GOT YUO NOW FRIES!! you’re precjious viinginger is goig to DIE!!”

“NKOOOOOOOoooO!!!1!1!!!!!!11222!!!!!” Frees lep foeward with his teeth redy, grabbing onto paprap with both hands. stal gaspd, and watched as peppy exoloded from fretys power. “PAPS! you… KILED HER!!!!1!”

Frohs locked arond and saw as sapt tore off vangans hair, making him dipsapear into bones. “NoooOOO! MY VINBABy… I wil never feel against without yuo hear!!”

dsalpt lagged, then ran at frewb with SPEED UNMACHED!! she CAUGHT HIM INN A JAT!!1!!!111!!!! “NOOO NOT A JARR my weekness!!” 

“Hahaha that right french uo will never escap… and now you will be a sQIF!!!”

“AAAAAAAAAASAAA” Fgesh scremd soudly and then became!! squiff!! he was TINY FWID with one eye that was RAINBOW and tinty teeth and was now small and week without a hots. Samt looked at them with goodby in their eyes before throwign them into SPACE!!1! 

“googbye frunh, I will nevar seed you again… HHHAHHAAAAHHAHAA…” adn fereg was NEVA SEEN AGAIN UNTIL HE WAS SEEN.

**Author's Note:**

> Almost forgot- have a wonderful April fools~! ;3c


End file.
